


Insolitement vôtre - 68 : Café du Côté Obscur (#5)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [68]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Café du Côté Obscur, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Legends Never Die, Snippet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une rencontre entre un génie militaire amoureux d'art et un Seigneur Sith à l'âme scientifique, et bien évidemment, ces deux aliens déconcertants ne peuvent pas faire les choses comme tout le monde.
Series: Insolitement vôtre [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/393085
Kudos: 1





	Insolitement vôtre - 68 : Café du Côté Obscur (#5)

**Author's Note:**

> Ça commençait à faire bien longtemps que nous n'étions pas retournés au Café...

Thrawn, attablé seul dans un coin du Café face à une tasse de thé, vit sa tranquillité bouleversée par l'arrivée soudaine et non-annoncée de Darth Plagueis, qui s'assit brutalement face à lui, les yeux brillants.

\- Vous m'intéressez, scientifiquement parlant, commença le Sith sans aucune salutation. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de Chiss.

\- Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de m'intéresser à l'art Muun non plus, répliqua calmement Thrawn. Seriez-vous gré de m'en fournir un échantillon ?

\- Seriez-vous gré de me fournir un échantillon de l'un de vos organes ?

Thrawn en resta sans voix, comme cela était rarement le cas.

**Author's Note:**

> J'avoue m'être inspirée d'un post sur un Discord dédié à notre Seigneur Sith préféré à tous... je parle bien évidemment de Sidious :p (La conversation avait alors simplement dérivé sur d'autres personnages.)


End file.
